


Smoke

by deadlylemons



Category: Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows
Genre: M/M, why do i do this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

The garage was dimly lit, and Big Jule lit a cigarette, taking a slow drag. “Alright fellas. Here’s how tonight works.” He started, smoke lingering between his lips. Brannigan couldn’t help but stare. It was oddly enticing. “I will play on credit, using my dice. I’m shooting two thousand.” He nodded, looking over at Harry. “And Harry, I’m rolling you, wether you like it or not. If I lose, I will give you my marker.” 

Harry looked nervous, before picking up his dough, and putting it in his pocket. “W-wait. I just remembered. Benny wanted me to meet him at the Hotbox tonight-“ He tried weaseling out, but before he could Jule grabbed his arm and yanked him back into place. “Put up your dough.” He hissed, putting the cigarette up to his lips again. 

Harry quickly pulled out his money again, frowning. "Wouldn't it be more convenient if I just put it in your pocket?" Brannigan held back a snicker, his eyes darting to see how Big Jule would react. The gambler just blew his smoke towards Harry, before spitting at him. "Get it up." Harry's eyes widened before he set the wad of cash on the table.

Big Jule shook the dice in his hand, smiling to himself. He quickly let go, hearing the dice clatter to the table. He looked down, eyeing the 5 and 6. "Haah. Eleven. I win." Jule quickly collected his cash, and Harry sighed, moving to walk out of the garage. Brannigan kept his eyes on the winner, watching as he went over to play with a few other gamblers.

The officer watched silently as Big Jule stubbed out his cigarette, and moved to place cash on the table they were playing on. Nicely-Nicely smiled, looking up at the gambler as he shook the dice in a rather inappropriate way. Jule smirked, causing Nicely's cheeks to heat up, and for him to loose grip on the dice. They fell to the table, showing snake eyes.

Nicely cursed loudly, and Brannigan didn't feel sorry for him. His eyes darted quickly back to Big Jule, watching that smirk turn into a grin. He felt something muster inside him. Want. Want for the gambler to look that way at him. He quickly turned around and headed out of the garage, quickly walking towards the back of the shop, to the restrooms.

The lieutenant loosened his collar as he locked himself in a stall, taking off his hat and wiping the sweat off his brow. What was wrong with him? How could these feelings just muster up? Sure, he'd been to a few crap games with Jule, but these feelings were something new. But, it's not like he just couldn't stop them. Brannigan sighed, his hand moving from his temple, down to his chest. He shivered, pretending his thin hand was a much firmer, larger hand, rough and calloused. Much like a certain gambler’s.

Jule sighed, watching as Nicely and Benny argued over their share of Mindy's cheesecake. This was getting a little tiring to listen to, so he decided to make a trip to the restroom. He walked out, and around back, pushing the door open quietly, walking inside the small room. He brought his attention to the dirty urinal, about to move until he heard a pleasured moan. He recognized the tenor voice, and he froze in place. Big Jule listened to the low groans of his name coming from the stall, smirking to himself as he quietly pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. If he was going to get a show, he might as well enjoy it.

Brannigan leaned back against the metal of the bathroom stall, his hand pumping his cock quickly, his other hand moving to cover his mouth. He gasped and bit his fingers, a wave of pleasure running up his spine. His knees buckled slightly, and he was thrown off the edge, cumming into his palm. The officer panted, moving to clean up his hand with toilet paper, and flush the offending tissue down the toilet. He zipped up his trousers, and before he was about to leave the stall, he heard the scuffle of footsteps, and the sound of the door to the room closing.

Big Jule quickly left the scene, flicking his smoke, and darting off. He bid farewell to Nicely and Benny, and walked towards the nearest alley. Maybe then he could take care of a few things. He shuffled around in his pocket, looking to see how much cash he had on him. He had enough for a hotel room, and a pack of smokes. Jule made it to a small hotel, booking a room to spend the night in. He had all intentions on confronting that gambler the next day.

Lieutenant Brannigan was up early the next morning, arriving at the station to clock in for a minute and check up on any news. He got word of a crap game that was going to be held at the Builtmore Garage again. He made note of it, marking it down on a piece of paper in front of him. He took a sip of his coffee, his mind going back to last night. The images of Jule flashed in his mind, and he had to stop, mentally slapping himself. Later. He would think about them later.

The gamblers arrived in the garage early, Big Jule standing against the wall, blowing smoke from his lips. His eyes followed the crowd of men, watching as they made conversations and bets, and the occasional flirt from Nicely. He didn't see that one man. Until, he walked in. The tall, rather handsome looking man, walked into the garage, pulling out his marker. He walked up to a few guys, making small talk. Jule stood up straight, deciding that now was the perfect time to shoot crap.

He walked over to the group of guys, pulling out his dough. "Good evening, fellas. Ready for a game?" They all seemed to nodded, and Jule locked eyes with the man. He smirked, and watched as the other's cheeks lit up. A blushing virgin. Cute. He pulled out his dice. "Nicely, I'm rolling you two thousand. If I lose I will give you the two G." Nicely nodded, watching the two gambler's make eye contact. Well, one was a gambler. The other was obviously Brannigan, but Nicely seemed to be the only one that figured that out so far.

Jule shook the dice in hand, and watched them fall onto the table. A 5 and a 6, like always. Nicely grumbled, and pulled out his dough, handing it to the gambler. He grinned, shoving it in his pocket. Big Jule smiled at the tall gambler, before moving towards him. He saw his eyes get wide, and the little step back he took. He just smiled, and whispered in his ear. "Follow me." Jule quickly took his leave from the group, towards the restrooms behind the shop. From what he heard, Brannigan was following him.

Big Jule practically pulled Brannigan into the bathroom, pushing him into a stall, and locking it. "You know, tough guy, you can drop the act. I know you ain't some gambler." He said, smirking. Brannigan hiccuped, his eyes darting, until he sighed. "But, you aren't going to arrest me, are you?" Jule almost stated, and Brannigan looked down in defeat. "Yeah, that's right. I've seen the way you look at me. And I was in here, last night, when you felt the need to pleasure yourself and call out my name." He nodded to himself, grinning as the officer stumbled through his words. "I-I wasn't even-“

The gambler cut him off with a fierce kiss, pinning him to the door of the stall. Brannigan was shocked, surprised by the sudden actions, but quickly returned the kiss, hooking his arms around the other's frame. Big Jule ran his tongue along the officer's lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Brannigan opened his mouth, letting Jule explore with his tongue. The lieutenant moaned into the kiss, gripping at the gambler tighter than before.

Jule pulled back, panting softly to himself. Brannigan licked his lips, his eyes lidded with lust. The officer moved quickly, pressing heated kisses to the other's neck, letting Big Jule's hands roam his body. They ran up his chest, pulling apart the buttons on his shirt, and running his thumbs against Brannigan's hard nipples. He groaned against Jule's collarbone, his teeth sinking in and leaving a dark purple love bite.

Brannigan moved to Big Jule's pants, feeling the large bulge there. His mouth watered, and he felt his own erection twitch in his trousers. He began to unbutton them, pulling them down to reveal Jule's dick, feeling it press against his thigh. Jule panted, before hissing, "Turn around." Brannigan followed orders, turning around, and pulling his pants off enough for Jule to have access. "I don't have lube, but oil will do." Brannigan soon felt cold fingers probe at his arse, rubbing and feeling him, trying to get him to relax.

Jule leaned over him, pressing his chest against the other’s back, kissing a line up his neck. Brannigan physically relaxed, letting Big Jule’s fingers press into his tight hole. The officer shivered, feeling the digits press and explore, caressing the tight ring of nerves. They pushed in more, feeling no resistance. Big Jule grinned, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, causing Brannigan to gasp.

“Faster, ugh..” He mumbled, pressing his ass back against Jule’s fingers. The gambler bit the officer’s neck, causing him to moan. “Anything you want, slut.” He whispered in Brannigan’s ear, moving his fingers, scissoring him. After a few minutes, Jule pulled his fingers out, and recoated them with oil. He spread the liquid on his cock, then aligned himself at Brannigan’s entrance.

He pushed in slowly, cursing at how tight he was. “Fuck…!” Jule gasped, fully sheathing himself inside. Brannigan panted, drool sliding down his chin. “Ugh, Jule..! You’re so t-thick..” He gasped, pushing back against him, telling him to move. Big Jule grabbed the officer’s hips, pulling out, then thrusting back in. He moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into the other’s hips. He pounded him, making Brannigan grip the stall door for support.

Nicely-Nicely sighed, walking around the shop to the restrooms. He slid his marker into his pocket before quietly opening the door. He stepped inside, quickly hearing the pleasured moans and grunts coming from one of the stalls. Nicely’s cheeks blushed a bright red, hearing that is was in fact Big Jule and Brannigan. His eyes darted around the stalls, before he slid his hand in his pants.

Brannigan moaned out, clenching around Big Jule, who grunted harshly. The officer cursed, yelling out Jule’s name as he spilt his load, slumping up against the door as the gambler continued to thrust into him. Big Jule panted, moving to bite Brannigan’s neck as he released he seed inside him, filling him to the brim. Panting and flushed, Brannigan listened as he heard some guy shuffle out of the room. 

Jule pulled out of him, quickly fixing his pants, and pulling up Brannigan’s. He quickly took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom. “Y’know, I’ll let you stay with me tonight. You won’t be displeased.” He said, walking him towards the hotel. The officer nodded, letting himself be dragged by the other man. “I don’t plan on it.”


End file.
